


The Last Stretch

by DivineEli3



Series: Haikyuu!! Disability Reader Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amputee Reader, Angst, F/M, Multi, Realistic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineEli3/pseuds/DivineEli3
Summary: Being able to run track and field was great, but being able to do that and attend the best school in the prefecture was amazing. You got into Shiratorizawa on a sports scholarship for track, and despite it being only your first year, you felt as if you were on top of the world. However, an unfortunate accident causes you to lose a part of your body and yourself.





	1. Explanation Page

Thank you for clicking on this fic and your desire to read this.

Before you read, please read the Haikyuu!! Disability Reader Series description.

Now, there are a few things to mention about this particular fic (Shiratorizawa):

  1. This story will delve into the life of a person who has a **trans-femoral amputation in their left leg** , which is the amputation of the lower limb between the hip joint and the knee joint. The reader will have a prosthesis.

  2. I will have the reader continue to be a runner because that is something they were passionate about before the accident, and I know that there are plenty of amazing runners who are amputees.

  3. The reader's personality will be the same from when before she had the accident. The accident was tragic to her, and her sports career won't be the same. However, that doesn't mean I want her to be upset the entire time. She will have moments where she is sad, but I want her to still be as cheerful and compassionate as she was before.

  4. My plan for this story is to be realistic, so I do intend to write angst. This is the story of about a young teenager who went through an accident, losing her leg in the process. Obviously, I don't intend for the entire story to be sad, but like I said, this fic is meant to depict something realistic.

  5. I am unsure about adding romance to this mainly because I want the reader to gain a solid foundation and basis when it comes to herself first, but if you have any thoughts about it, please comment.

  6. The first chapter is the next page, and this is when she is in her first year and when the accident happens. The chapters from then on will be the reader in her third year at Shiratorizawa.





	2. Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Mention of Car Accident

Faster.

Faster.

 _Faster_.

That’s what you kept telling yourself as you ran the track. You didn’t know what place you were in, you didn’t really care. The only things on your mind right now were how to breathe, how to move your arms, how to place your foot once it hit the ground, and how to get to the finish; the only thing you had to do was run.

As you ran past the line, you could hear the cheers and the praise. You could see the sweat exuding from your body, clinging onto your trackwear. You could taste the metal of the blood built up from your lungs. You could feel your [h/c] strands sticking to your face and the back of your neck, but most of all, you could feel the energy surging in the air and the adrenaline coursing through your veins; you felt alive.

Being able to run track and field was great, but running track and field at the best school in the whole Miyagi Prefecture was the best. You were able to get into Shiratorizawa Academy on a sports scholarship from when you ran during middle school at Shiratorizawa Junior High, and even though you had thought you were going to get in through conventional means, you were grateful for the opportunity to go to the school on a scholarship instead.

Since Shiratorizawa was known to be quite the brute when it came to dominating in sports, you got training in where you ran all three of the running categories: long-distance, mid-distance, and sprints. You did great in all categories, but you were best at sprints. You loved the feeling of the competition from the start of it, even while you were setting up at the starting positions, and you loved feeling that quick burst of wind as you sprinted as fast as your legs let you.

“Oi [F/n]-chan! Amazing job! You got 1st! You’re were so ahead of them, if only I was as fast as you.” You saw a teammate of yours approach you, a fellow sprinter who had already ran their wave.

“I’m not that fast, and don’t worry, Shika-chan! As long as you keep practicing, I know you’ll be faster than me in no time! I believe in you.” You grin at your friend before taking a drink out of your water bottle, parched from the recent race, and she just pouts.

“Sure, but still, you beat those guys by more than a few seconds. At the past few practices, you were practically light years ahead of the people you were running with. I wouldn’t be surprised if you already being scouted by some universities.” You roll your eyes at her statement, but it was in good nature.

You were just lucky to be able to get that scholarship, and when you got it, you practiced harder than anyone else. You worked hard, and your efforts paid off. It was only your first year at Shiratorizawa, and everything was going well so far. You were happy, and you planned on staying that way.

 

* * *

 

Faster.

Faster.

_Faster._

The speed of the car wasn’t slowing down. Earlier, your mother and father were screaming at each other at the front, arguing about who knows what as rain pelted down on the vehicle, but now you were all screaming as you were riding down a steep hill. The brakes were busted. Your father tried steering away from the rock wall you were about to hit, but it was too late. The side of the car crashed into the wall . . . the side of the car that you were at.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t remember the sirens of police cars approaching the crash. You didn’t remember being put into an ambulance with your parents at your side crying. You didn’t remember the gurney that pushed you through the emergency room. You didn’t remember being put under for surgery. You didn’t remember waking up to the heartbroken faces of your family or the faces of pity that the nurses gave you whenever they came by your room.

But you remembered feeling empty as you stared down at what was left of your left leg with blank [e/c] eyes. Everything from the middle of your thigh and below was gone, and all you could stare at were the bandages wrapped around the stump. You didn’t feel upset. You didn’t feel disappointed. You didn’t feel angry. You were just . . . empty.

You also remembered the words of your doctor as she relayed the information about your injury to your parents and you once you woke up.

“Your daughter [L/n] [F/n] will have to go through rehabilitation. As her condition improves, she will be put on a more extensive program. The program includes treatments for wound healing, exercises for muscle strength, fitting and use of artificial limbs, and more. As for her sports . . . unfortunately, she won’t be able to participate for an extended amount of time until she’s fully recovered and fitted for a prosthesis. Even then, there’s caution to be taken when it come to running with a prosthetic. Furthermore . . .”

You stopped listening after that. You didn’t need to hear anymore after that. You stared at the white wall in front of you with your arms still and laying down on the white sheets of the hospital bed. You closed your eyes, and you wished.

You wished you hadn’t gone on the trip with your parents. You wished it didn’t rain that day. You wished they didn’t argue. You wished the crash didn’t happen. You wished you still had your leg. You wished you could be happy again. You wished time would stop.

Slower.

Slower.

_Stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First chapter! If you have any thoughts, please give them in the comments. 


	3. Stride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“Hey [F/n]-chan, are you coming? We’re going to cafeteria now.”

“I’ll be right there, Shika-chan! I just need to put my stuff away first and grab my lunch.”

You put your notebook and pencil back into your bag and pull out a lunchbox wrapped in a [f/c] cloth. You were so glad that you didn’t have to get cafeteria food because despite how high quality the food is for being the most prestigious academy in the prefecture, you felt that home cooked meals are the best. Finally on your way to leave the classroom, Shika and you walk your way towards the mess hall and chat animatedly.

Once there, you split up from your friend and choose a table to sit and wait for her. It didn’t take long to find a table, but while the search was quick, the walk over felt longer than it should have. You supposed it might be due to the stares drilling themselves into your body - or more specifically, your left leg. The way you wore the uniform was the same as the other girls in the school - the white jacket, light blue dress shirt, purple bow tie, and purple skirt; the one thing that made it all stand out was how only your right leg had a black knee high sock while your left leg was bare and showing off your prosthetic.

You felt self-conscious at first when it came to your leg, especially once you got your prosthetic, but after talking with your parents, friends, and doctors, you felt better about it. There was the staring and occasional pointing from a curious child, but other than that, you paid no mind. You were recovered and most importantly, you were finally getting into your stride in track.

After your two months of recovery, your parents and you arranged for a meeting with the principal and the track and field coach. For a while, you wondered if your scholarship would get retracted because of the accident, but you knew that you still wanted to run. It took some time, but eventually, they allowed for you to continue running and still keep your scholarship. That was the best news you had heard since it all happened.

You had switched from sprints to mid-distance when you started up the sport again, and your coach understood since you felt that it was better to gradually go back into the faster pace than dive right into it. It wasn’t easy at first to run with a prosthetic, but you practiced as much as you could without harming yourself. It was towards the second half of your second year that the coach allowed you to race during practice, and you were able to make it to third place. While most would be disappointed at getting a result like that, you were ecstatic, so much so that you almost cried right there on the running lane.

It had been a solid year since your accident at that time, and not being able to race for so long was practically torture to you. However, finally being able to run with minimal to no pain was the best thing you could ever ask for. Everyone was so proud of you! Your parents didn’t stop making [f/f] for a week till you told them to stop.

Another thing that you were elated about was how your friends stayed by your side and treated you the same. Of course, it took some time for them to stop worrying about you every second, but you reassured them that you were okay. Once they felt that you were truly fine, they talked to you and supported you through every step of your journey in recovering. Before the accident, Shika and you were friends, but now you two were inseparable. Your parents loved having her around the house, and the girl was also put up a good challenge whenever you played Taiko: Drum Master together.

“So many people were ordering the A lunch set that they almost ran out! I’m so lucky that I was able to get one in time.” Shika sat down across from you with a tray that had rice with tonkatsu on top, potatoes and carrots in a brown sauce, and miso soup in bowl. You thought that it looked delicious, no wonder so many people were getting it.

“If you’re so worried about it, maybe you should start bringing lunch like me.” You give her a cheeky grin, unwrapping your own lunch in the process, and she just huffs.

“Well, not everyone can wake up as early as you to prepare lunches.”

“It’s not that hard! All you have to do is prep the night before, so it’s practically halfway done by the time you wake up in the morning to cook it and then set it up in the container. Look at how cute mine is!” You argue with her about it, showing off the octopus-shaped sausages and heart-shaped egg rolls. She rolls her eyes at you, and you both laugh out loud.

You both start eating your lunches and chat all the way to the end of lunch. Once the bell rang, you packed everything up while Shika put her tray away. She escorts you back to your class and bid each other a small goodbye, knowing that you’d see each other at track practice after school. You sat in your seat, which was next to the window, and pulled out the materials you needed for the next class. As you did so, your seatmate to the right sits down in their seat just as the bell rang.

“There we go.” You hear him mutter, and you couldn’t help but giggle, catching his attention.

“Is there something wrong, [F/n]-san?” He asks you, a thick triangular brow raised in question.

“You said it again, Reon-kun.” You couldn’t hide the smile on your face as he sighed.

“I did, didn’t I? I can’t help it.” He chuckles a bit, and you join in with your own laugh.

Ohira Reon and you have been classmates since your first year, somehow always being in the same class together and always sitting next to each other. You weren’t as close with him as you were with Shika but still had a great friendship with him regardless. When you first met, you immediately thought of the warrior monk Benkei, but getting to know him, you agreed with him on how it doesn’t match his personality. He was another person who was worried for you after your accident but didn’t treat you any differently. He helped you catch up with any material you missed in class and even offered to walk you home sometimes, despite him living in the dorms. You two had gotten closer over the past few years, resulting in you attending a few of his volleyball games. Although you were friends, you never actually met his teammates, which made you ponder why.

“How’s volleyball going? I know you’ve been practicing hard this summer and getting prepared for Interhigh.” You chat with him some more, there was still some time before the next teacher came in.

“It’s been good. Coach is as strict as ever, but it pays off. I have no complaints, and neither does Wakatoshi. The others are more vocal than us though. How’s track?” He’s turned to face you at this point, giving you his full attention.

“I’ve been getting faster and faster! I haven’t ran in an official meet yet, I’ve been helping out with the other duties on those days like taking out the hurdles. I can’t wait till I get to run though! Coach says he’ll put me in soon.” Your [e/c] eyes sparkled as you talked about it, and Reon couldn’t help but think you were cute at that moment.

“I’m happy for you, [F/n]-san.” You grin at him, and he gives a small smile back. Before you could continue to talk however, the teacher walks in and begins lecturing the next subject. Reon turns back to the front, and you start taking notes, him following suit like the good students you are.

 

* * *

 

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, and students begin packing up as soon as the teacher dismisses them. You raise your arms high up in the air and straighten your legs under your desk, stretching a bit before standing from your desk and putting your bag on top. You turn to the male next to you who’s already ready to leave the class and go to practice.

“Reon-kun?” At the mention of his name, he looks to you and waits for you to say something.

“How come I haven’t met the rest of your team?” He raises a brow at the question but answers nonetheless.

“Coach doesn’t like having visitors, usually seeing them as distractions and mainly because the ones who do come are fangirls for Wakatoshi. Besides, you have practice yourself.” He points out the obvious at the end of his explanation, and you nod with a hand on your chin as if in deep thought, though he knew the pose was just for show.

“Fine, fine. I’ve just been wondering why you haven’t introduced me. You’ve told me about them plenty of times, but I still haven’t actually met these people.” You put your hands on your hips as you pout at him.

“Maybe some time later, [F/n]-san.” He states, not really understanding but at the same time wanting to appease you.

You weren’t fully satisfied with his answer but let it go, you both had to get to practice after all. Shika was already at the door waiting for you, and the three of you walked together until you had to split up to go to your respective changing rooms and practice areas. As you were changing, you reflected on your conversation with Reon and decide to talk about it with Shika.

“You want to meet the volleyball team?” She raises a well-groomed eyebrow at you, also seeming to not comprehend why.

“Reon-kun is my friend, and it feels weird that even though I’ve known him for three years, I haven’t met the team he’s spent so much time with.” At your answer, the girl nods after a few moments, agreeing with your statement.

“It is a bit strange, but he did make a point about his coach and you practicing. There’s still time before the meet, but I’m not sure how the coach will feel about you missing just cause you want to meet some boys.” Shika stated a truth, and you just sighed, conceding.

“True. Oh well, if I meet them, I meet them. If I don’t, then I don’t. You’re right. I need to focus on practice, especially if I want to win in my events.” She pats your back, and you head to the field together.

“Our volleyball team is really good though. They’ve been going to nationals lately, and it doesn’t seem like they’re stopping. I know they have a huge fan base around the school and outside of school. It would be pretty awesome to meet them.” She talks about the team, and you just listen to her. Shika knew a lot of stuff when it came to the other sports teams, and you chalked it up to her having a relationship with someone from the newspaper club.

You decided to not think on the idea of introducing yourself to them any further. You had to get faster and better in your races, and meeting boys is the last thing that should be on your mind. Unbeknownst to you however, you were going to meet the volleyball team sooner than you thought . . . or well, a few of them at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done! I personally don't know how lunches would be at Shiratorizawa, despite my research into school lunches in Japan. In the end, I just came up with something. I hope that I got Reon's character right. He didn't have much screen time in the anime, and I haven't read the manga yet either. Shika will be appearing in more chapters. I had thought of just having Reon be the reader's friends, but that wouldn't feel right in terms of the reader's personality. In the end, I made Shika a permanent presence in this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
